Talk:Kegon
Another Kegon Uh, there's already this dude, also from Taki and also named Kegon. But he doesn't resemble the guys in this week's episode at all... • Seelentau 愛 議 14:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :He looks like the second one, with dark hair. Where did they take his name? --Starit (talk) 14:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::So this page should be renamed Kegon (jōnin) and the other when we create it, Kegon (genin)? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe german one is just our Kegon, but 2 or 3 years younger. Thy looks similar. --Starit (talk) 14:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm actually surprised that we have a character that you guys don't have. Apparently, he's in this guy's team. Could anyone check episode 25 and 27 for their names, maybe? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think that kegon's name was only revealed in one of the anime profile books like Shiore. Munchvtec (talk) 15:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) No idea, if someone could check the mentioned episodes, it would be swell. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :It was from the profile book. Munchvtec (talk) 17:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you provide proof? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::nop...i know we don't use leafninja here but i remember it being stated there and i used to have the book. though i believe also reading somewhere that kegon is a translation of hoki though. idk. Munchvtec (talk) 17:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::What a mess...well, without proof, there's nothing that can be done. Norleon (talk) 17:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC) well i wasn't saying it had to be added or anything. i was just telling you guys what i know. Munchvtec (talk) 17:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :@Seel: we had a Kegon article before de did. en wins again! ''~SnapperT '' 23:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Oho, you actually know how to navigate in German, impressive. :D So why was it deleted? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::No proof of where the name was from. There might have been a discussion about it somewhere (or at least I hope so since it appears I only waited a day between tagging it and subsequently deleting it). ''~SnapperT '' 00:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, it seems like his name really comes from the anime profile books. But I can't find them online. I even had the first one, but in Spanish, so I deleted it a while ago. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:05, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::NinjaSheik used to own it. Could ask her if she still does, and if so maybe upload a scan/picture of the relevant page to see if there's anything else potentially informative. :::::There's also a video on YouTube. It's about as useful as you'd expect it to be. (The name would apparently be given at 2:00.) ''~SnapperT '' 06:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah, so that's why Seel-san asked me to! I still have the anime profiles with me. :D So, all you guys want to confirm if there is a genin named Kegon from the exams to see if it's the same person from the latest episode? EDIT: Okay, I looked it over. First Anime Profiles, page 159 where the list of squads for the Chūnin Exams, there is a Taki genin named Kegon there. His gate was #23 and he was given the Earth scoll for the exam. There was no picture given, though.--'NinjaSheik' 18:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for that. Is there anything else interesting in those books? I think you aren't able to scan them , are you? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm...I guess it depends on what you think is interesting. You know, there are other squads listed on the same page. Are you looking for more of the genin's names? I mean, they don't list every member, but if you're missing curious, I could list them for you guys. And no, I'm not able to scan them. That YT link could be proven helpful for users who don't have the Anime Profiles.--'NinjaSheik' 19:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Everything that we're still missing, of course. ;) The YT video is shit, though. Way too unreadable. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::That doesn't help narrow down the list. ^__^; The anime profiles are really cool. The have sketches of the characters and places, and information about a lot of the characters. If you tell me the specifics, I can go and look for you. But note: the anime profiles only go to the Sasuke Recovery Mission. You can message me on my talk page about what exactly we're looking for.--'NinjaSheik' 19:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) So do we create the article for him or do we assume that they're the same guys? • Seelentau 愛 議 04:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :In the next episode we will be shown their appearance once more, and if the black one is called Kegon, thy will be the same person, I think. Otherwise, Kegons should be devided into 2 different pages. --Starit (talk) 11:35, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::So the three profile books should be made into pages now huh? Ive started one thread about this and i got okays on it but...Munchvtec (talk) 14:42, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::The profile book also says that hoki was a teammate of his, @ninja, does the book give the third members name? btw these two kegons are not the same, the genin one has spiky black hair and a goetee.Munchvtec (talk) 14:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Seeing as we now have a Kegon (Genin) page, can we rename this page Kegon (Jōnin)? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :What'd happen to Kegon, then? ''~SnapperT '' 19:05, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No one normal kegon is fine. we don't need to rename both of them. Munchvtec (talk) 16:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC)